This invention relates to spinning machinery, such as a spinning frame, a false twisting machine, a double twister or a winder, and more particularly to a system for transporting cheeses, which were produced by one spinning machinery, to one end of the spinning machinery therealong.
In an open end spinning frame, for example, a series of spinning units are arranged between head stocks wherein drive motors, gear boxes and control mechanisms are located. A sliver from each can is spun by a spinning device of the spinning unit into a yarn which is, in turn, taken up by a spun yarn take-up roller and wound through a grooved winding roller on a bobbin to be formed into a yarn package or cheese. Each cheese is doffed and typically placed onto a conveyer provided along the spinning frame. Then, the conveyer is driven to transport the cheeses to the end of the spinning frame where they are transferred into a suitable container, which is in turn transported to a separate apparatus to permit the cheeses to be subject to the next processing step of the spinning.
Such a cheese transporting system, however, involves certain disadvantages. For example, in the case of the conveyer being driven at a normal low speed suitable to transport the cheeses, postures of the cheeses when leaving the conveyer may change from cheese to cheese due to the low speed of the conveyer. This requires the container to be of a large diameter so as not to permit the cheese to contact against the upper peripheral edge of the container when they are transferred into the container. Therefore, the cheeses in the container are irregular in position, with the resultant disadvantages that the adjacent cheeses rub each other, thus producing yarns of poor quality, and that additional time and labor are required at the next processing step of the spinning.
To avoid these disadvantages, it is known to utilize, instead of the container described above, a can having a diameter slightly larger than that of the cheese. The cheeses transferred through the end of the spinning frame are canistered into the can in a manner allowing bobbins of the cheeses to be stacked in an end-to-end relationship. Such a cheese transporting system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,906--T. Tooka, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. However, in this case, the conveyer has to be driven at an excessively high speed so that the cheeses may be automatically stacked in the end-to-end relationship. This speed is excessively high as compared with the previously mentioned speed necessary for merely transporting the cheeses, and it is a waste of electric power to drive the conveyer at such a speed. In addition, if the conveyer transports the cheeses with one mounting another for any reason, it is difficult to carry on the transferring of the cheeses into the can unerringly.